Shooting Star ~Shooting Star~
, performed by , was the first ending in the Japanese version of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. It ran from Shippūden episodes 1-18 and was replaced by The Way ~ to you all. Lyrics Rōmaji Sora wo miagereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sono naka de boku mo Hitoki wa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite Koko wa itsumo no kouen Yakei ga mieru Suberidai no ue Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora Chiisana koro no negaigoto wa Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama Sora wo miagereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou sou dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite English When I look up at the sky The stars, see, are sparkling Each giving off its own light Like the people on this planet Yeah, so I, too Want to shine particularly bright I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart And entrust my dreams to that shooting star I’m in my usual park I can see the night scenery On the slide That’s been my special seat for years Whenever I’m worried about something, I come here Just like then, I’m on my way to my dreams But unable to fulfil them “Maybe this is the end of the line” There are days when I say weak things like that But every time, I remember That starry sky where I looked for a shooting star The wish I made when I was little Hasn’t changed even now When I look up at the sky The stars, see, are sparkling Each giving off its own light Like the people on this planet Yeah, so I, too Want to shine particularly bright I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart And entrust my dreams to that shooting star Rōmaji (Full Version) Sora wo miagereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou sou dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite Koko wa itsumo no kouen Yakei ga mieru Suberidai no ue Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora Chiisana koro no negaigoto wa Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama Sora wo miagereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou sou dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobikomi Koe wo hisome kanaame yojinobori Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo se ni Mezashita basho wa "puuru" to iu na no umi Mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda Yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni minna, issai ni haitte Sora miage pukapuka ukanda Me no mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katariatte Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi Sora wo miagereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou sou dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite Miageta sora ni musuu no hoshii Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranai shi Yume wa hate shinaku kuruoshikute Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii Hey! Sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara Sora miagete keep your head up!! Hey! "Miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?" Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no you ni... I wanna shine Sora wo miagereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou sou dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite English (Full Version) When I look up at the sky The stars, see, are sparkling Each giving off its own light Like the people on this planet Yeah, so I, too Want to shine particularly bright I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart And entrust my dreams to that shooting star I’m in my usual park I can see the night scenery On the slide That’s been my special seat for years Whenever I’m worried about something, I come here Just like then, I’m on my way to my dreams But unable to fulfil them “Maybe this is the end of the line” There are days when I say weak things like that But every time, I remember That starry sky where I looked for a shooting star The wish I made when I was little Hasn’t changed even now When I look up at the sky The stars, see, are sparkling Each giving off its own light Like the people on this planet Yeah, so I, too Want to shine particularly bright I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart And entrust my dreams to that shooting star Hiding out in the schoolyard at night with my mates We climbed the chain-link fence The field seemed to have a different face than during the day We headed for our sea called the pool We didn’t have swimming trunks, so we were all stark naked Someone jumped in with a strange yell The splash echoed through the night “After him!” Everyone else piled in We floated gently, looking up at the sky Looked at the stars in front of us, and talked about heaps of dreams And looked for that shooting star When I look up at the sky The stars, see, are sparkling Each giving off its own light Like the people on this planet Yeah, so I, too Want to shine particularly bright I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart And entrust my dreams to that shooting star Looking up at the sky, there are countless stars The same number now that there was years ago My dreams are endless and crazy Incredibly bright, like that star Hey! If you keep hanging your head like that You won’t even be able to see the things you can see Look up at the sky, keep your head up!! Hey! “What do you think of the sky you see?” Someday, like that shining star… I wanna shine When I look up at the sky The stars, see, are sparkling Each giving off its own light Like the people on this planet Yeah, so I, too Want to shine particularly bright I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart And entrust my dreams to that shooting star Kanji (Full Version) 空を見上げれば 星達がほら、瞬いてる この地球の 人達みたいに 様々な 光を放って その中で僕も ひときわ輝いていたいんだ 目を閉じて 心に誓う 流れ星に夢をたくして ここは いつもの公園 夜景が見える 滑り台の上 昔から僕の 特等席 悩みがあれば ここに来るんです あの頃のまま 夢の途中で 未だ叶えられずにいるんです もしかして ここが もう終点 なんて弱音を 吐いてしまいそうな日もある でも、そのたんびに思い出す 流れ星を探した あの星空 小さな頃の 願い事は今 昔も変わらないまま 空を見上げれば 星達がほら、瞬いてる この地球の 人達みたいに 様々な 光を放って その中で僕も ひときわ輝いていたいんだ 目を閉じて 心に誓う 流れ星に夢をたくして 夜の校舎 仲間と忍び込み 声を潜め 金網よじ登り 昼間と違う顔のグラウンドを背に 目指した場所は“プール"という名の海 水着なんてもんは無いから みんな素っ裸 誰かが奇声を発して 飛び込んだ 夜のとばりに響く水しぶき あとに続けとばかりに皆、一斉に入って 空見上げプカプカ 浮かんだ 目の前にある星を眺め 多くの夢 語り合って 探したね あの流れ星 空を見上げれば 星達がほら、瞬いてる この地球の 人達みたいに 様々な 光を放って その中で僕も ひときわ輝いていたいんだ 目を閉じて 心に誓う 流れ星に夢をたくして 見上げた空に無数の星 今も昔も変わらないし 夢は果てしなく狂おしくて あの星のように凄く眩しい Hey!そんなに俯いてばかりいちゃ 見えるモノも見えなくなるから 空見上げて Keep You Head Up !! Hey!“見上げた空に今、何を思う?" いつか煌めく あの星のように、、、 I Wanna Shine☆ 空を見上げれば 星達がほら、瞬いてる この地球の 人達みたいに 様々な 光を放って その中で僕も ひときわ輝いていたいんだ 目を閉じて 心に誓う 流れ星に夢をたくして Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sakura Haruno * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~